


we both fucked it up

by atoricrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a short ficlet, au where both fucked up their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we both fucked it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/gifts).



> This on is for Rana, my precisions unicorn cookie. You deserve all the luck and fluff on the world.
> 
> Please be patient with me an my writing, English is far away from my nativ language.

"So this is it then."

"Looks like it."

"You know that I will always..."

"Stop it, you signed the contract not me."

"But you took the offer."

They both screwed up and knew this, but the stubborness to admit it was too big.

"I think James is waiting, so I need to keep going."

"Yeah you should. I need to pack my stuff too."

And that was it. Years spent together thrown away, none of them tried to say that it didn't need to end like this - that they could stay in touch. The last time in their relationship wasn't good anymore. They were fighting, arguing over nothing and now they separated. Alone in the empty flat, Remus felt worn out. He was too tired to cry. He packed the last things up and left too.

-

Remus loved his life, he loved his small apartment, he loved his job and his friends. He was fine. Really. Remus dated a few times but he never hit it off again. Really, it never felt right for him. Like there was always something missing.

Sirius loved what he did. Music was his life, he loved his fans, he loved playing in front of a crowd, and he hated his manager. But he was fine. Really. Sirius didn't date, there was no time for dates. A one-night-stand here and there, but nothing more.

-

The crowd was loud, and Remus didn't know the band, but his co-worker insisted that they were "So amazing, you gonna love them. I swear!" So far, he was left alone after five minutes and it was too loud for him. A few guys tried to hit on him, but Remus wasn't in the mood for it. He loved nothing here. Someone stepped on the stage and announced another person as a special guest. Remus wasn't interested in the music, all he wanted was another beer.

"I'm here to support these blokes on their first concert. Let me play you one song to put you in the right mood."

Remus heard a chair scraping over the wooden floor, guitar strings pulled, and a rough voice filled the room. It filled his ears and mind, but... this could't be possible, no! He turned his trembling body around to take a look, just to make sure that he was going insane. Because how on earth could this be possible? Sirius couldn't be sitting there in the spotlight with his old guitar. Remus' mind went bank, his body was began moving on autopilot through the still crowd. No he wansn't good anymore. He missed this arsehole.

Remus needed to get out of there, right then the situation was too much. He left the club in a hurry. Cold winter air hit him like a wall as he left. His jacket was inside, but that didn't matter. He needed air, needed to process what happened inside. The last few years rushed through his head, leaving a big headache and a bigger mess. The cold of winter started nagging at his bones.

-

"Hey stranger you look like you could use a hand."

"It was just a crazy evening, I though that I saw my ex inside."

"That's funny I've got the same feeling. Let's forget them and grab a drink...you know to forget them."

"Yes that would be nice, I'm Remus by the way."

He smiled at the black-haired man as he pushed his hands inside his black washed out jeans.

"I'm Sirius. You know that I'm a musician."

Sirius smiled his big brilliant smile. Blood rushed trough Remus ears leaving a faint ringing, hearing Sirius voice after so many years this close was an overwhelming sensation.

" I'm a teacher at a local elementary school."

A strange silence filled the space between them, Remus smile fainted and a raw feeling filled his chest. What the bloody hell where they doing here? Pretending nothing happened and start over again? Remus didn't even notice at first when something warm and soft wrapped around his shoulders, the familiar scent was almost too much for him. Leather, cedar, sweat and somewhere a hint of citrus. Sirius used the same cologne for years, the one that Remus bought for him and he didn't change it after their brake-up.

The musician started walking and Remus followed him in silence, they were walking close to each other. Passing by and ignoring groups of drunken and laughing people. The two men stopped walking and entered a coffee shop, Remus ordering a black coffee and Sirius a black tea. Sometimes things never change and this made Remus smile. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe they shouldn't see each other again but here they are. Sitting together in comfortable silence smiling at each other.

"I could use a good friend if there is enough space for me in your life."

"Maybe I could use a good friend too."

Screw his worries, booth of them fucked it up the last time and nobody said they needed to start where it ended.


End file.
